


Early in the Mornings

by stick-it-to-the-phan (deadmemedaddy)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmemedaddy/pseuds/stick-it-to-the-phan
Summary: DnP lazy morning sexy times filled with love and giggles, ft bjs and barebackin’ it





	Early in the Mornings

Dan burrowed his head deeper into his pillow. For once, he felt well rested, and he wasn’t quite ready to admit he was awake. Sighing, he rolled over onto his back and stretched out his arms and legs like a cat, turning his head to look at the sleeping form beside him. Phil was curled on his side away from him, breathing gently from underneath the cocoon he made around himself with his part of the duvet.

Dan took a moment to study him in the soft light of midmorning. Deciding it was probably late enough that Phil wouldn’t kill him if he were to wake him up, Dan slid behind him and wrapped his arm around his partner’s pale tummy. Phil began to stir as Dan slipped his hand under his shirt to rub at the soft skin there. 

“Morning,” Dan mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. The lump that was his boyfriend grunted lightly in return. Dan let his hand trail up from Phil’s stomach to his chest to rub small circles around his sternum. The feeling of running his fingers over the slight hair there felt nice. Continuing with his slow morning exploration, he moved his hand to the side and swiped his thumb across one nipple, feeling it pebble under his ministrations. Phil dropped his head to Dan’s shoulder.

“You in the mood?” Dan whispered, almost afraid of too-loud voices breaking their sleepy, serene atmosphere.

“Yeah,” Phil replied breathily. Phil turned towards him, looking blearily back at him. It boggled Dan’s mind that not everyone could see without help and that Phil’s view of him was likely blurred considering he had not yet put on his glasses. He definitely looked like Monty Mole, he thought. It was endearing. Dan brought his hand around to the back of Phil’s head to play with the short hairs there. They looked at each other for a while and Dan marveled at the fact that after so many years simply waking up next to Phil could bring him this much joy. Dan was the first to break the eye contact, shifting his weight to rest on top of Phil and bring their lips together. They kissed languidly, with not much heat to it but the emotion behind it raw and irresistible. Phil licked Dan’s bottom lip before taking it into his mouth to suck and bite on it. Dan slowly rolled their hips together, having never fully lost the hardness he had woken up with. Phil still had some catching up to do, but he was getting there. When Phil released Dan’s lip, Dan pulled back to look at him. 

It was times like these where there was so much affection he felt for Phil, it physically hurt in his chest. He was feeling particularly sentimental this morning. The need to touch, to squeeze, to hold was overwhelming as he looked down. Phil was looking patiently back up at him.

“Can I take you?” he asked. Phil nodded. 

“Roll over”. Swapping to his stomach, Phil wrapped his arms around a pillow as Dan threw back the covers and got on his knees beside him. He crawled over to the bedside table to rummage around for the bottle of lube stored inside. It didn’t take long; although the drawer was cluttered, the object was sat near the top. Walking on his knees, Dan made his way back to Phil to straddle the backs of his pajama-clad thighs. Dan tossed the bottle on the bed beside him and tugged down both Phil’s pajama bottoms and boxers as far as he could. He reached for the blue bottle once more and popped the cap, squeezing a generous dollop onto the tips of his fingers. He closed the cap and threw it aside.

Placing his hand on Phil’s now bare ass cheek, he rubbed gently before using his thumb to spread Phil open. Phil squirmed a little as he was exposed to the slightly chilly air. Bringing his lube-covered fingers to Phil’s hole, he circled around it gently, warming the area with friction like a silent apology for the cold lube. He slipped the first finger inside and began to prepare Phil slowly and thoroughly. When Phil started pressing his hips into the mattress, that was Dan’s cue to move on. He carried on a little longer, enjoying just watching his wrecked expression.

Phil let out a quiet huff when Dan removed his fingers. He wiped his hand on his black boxer briefs before swinging his leg over to roll off of Phil. Dan pulled Phil’s pajama bottoms the rest of the way down. They got stuck at Phil’s feet, however, and they both giggled as Phil kicked lightly to help Dan get them off. Finally freeing Phil of his cloth prison, Dan chucked the offending fabric off of the bed. He flopped onto his back to pull down his briefs, arching his back in what he assumed was not a very sexy fashion to slide the underwear past his ass so they could join Phil’s pants on the floor. It might not be the most attractive thing, Dan thought, but Phil had stuck around this long and they were both past caring.

Heaving himself back on all fours, Dan plucked the lube off the bed once more and threw one leg on either side of Phil, who was still laid down on his stomach, staring back at Dan. Having any other person watch him would have made him felt uncomfortable. With Phil it made him feel attractive. It was natural for Phil to watch him, just like it was natural for him to watch Phil. Dan squeezed more lube into his palm and slicked up his cock. 

Neither boys were particularly gifted in the hand-eye coordination department, but it was still most definitely a surprise to both of them when Dan went to lob the tube in the general vicinity of the duvet and missed, the tube clattering to the ground, subsequently cracking and splattering all over their floor. Shocked, they leaned over the side of the bed to gawk at the mess before looking at each other. Neither could keep a straight face for long before busting out into deep belly laughs. Dan clutched his stomach, sitting back on his heels while Phil practically sobbed into the pillow.

“Jesus, I’m such an idiot. That’s gonna be a bitch to clean up,” Dan wheezed minutes later, wiping tears from his face when they had caught their breath. Phil flipped over onto his back, propping himself up on his elbows. He gave Dan a lopsided smile, his hair messy from sleep.

“I think the mood is effectively killed,” Phil chuckled. Dan had to admit he was right - neither of them were hard anymore and the atmosphere had shifted from the lazy-morning, intimate love-making session to them laughing their asses off. But that was one of the many things Dan loved about their relationship. Because if you couldn’t laugh during sex, were you with the right person?

“Care to try again?” Dan said with a grin. Phil snickered.

“Yeah, if you can try not to break anything else,” he teased.

“Oh, fuck off,” Dan said, giving Phil’s knee a playful shove. Phil settled back into the bed and lifted up his arms in an invitation that Dan willingly accepted. He laid with chest to chest for some time, nuzzling his cheek into his Phil’s neck while Phil lightly traced circles on his back. Dan lifted himself ever so slightly up so he could put one forearm on either side of Phil’s head and beam down at his best friend. Phil brought his hand to the back of Dan’s neck and pulled his head down to join their lips. Phil’s mouth was incredible - soft and wet and moist and pliant. Dan could kiss it for days, but his body had other ideas. Soon they were panting into each other’s mouths, their bare cocks slippery and hard as they moved together. With a wet sound, Dan separated them and rolled away from Phil.

“On your stomach still good for you?” Dan asked, already guessing the answer was yes. Truthfully, this position was one of their favorites because it required little effort on both their parts, with the added bonus of skin to skin contact.

“S’good,” was all Phil said in return, already repositioning himself. Dan got behind Phil and stroked his length a couple times just for good measure. Thankfully, they were both still fine on lube despite their intermission, considering the it was now all over the hardwood. He smiled. It was on more than just one hardwood wasn’t it? He’d have to tell that joke to Phil later. Dan hovered over Phil, putting his weight on one forearm and guiding his cock to the cleft of Phil’s ass. He let it rub around the rim, but not slip in. Phil pressed his legs together.

“Don’t be a tease,” Phil groaned. Dan admired Phil’s flushed face, even though he could only see part of it.

“Alright, alright,” Dan replied. He lined up his tip and eased in just the head. Biting his lip, he tried to not give in to the temptation to push all the way in. Phil gasped out a deep, strained noise under him. Dan peppered kisses along the pale, freckled skin before him and let Phil adjust before he sunk down, letting his body weight rest on him. He suckled on the lobe of Phil’s ear and Phil bit his lip. Dan rolled his hips experimentally.

“Ahhhh,” Phil sighed. Dan took this as his sign to keep going. Dan rocked into Phil, nosing his hair. Phil rose up to meet him in gentle circular motions. Some days, they would drag this on for as long as they possibly could. Today, Dan just felt like instant gratification. He felt the burn of his oncoming orgasm start to build.

He was breathing kind of noisily into Phil’s neck already, and sweat felt hot and moist between his stomach and Phil’s back. He felt a bit like a teenager again, getting worked up so quickly.

“Phil-” Dan choked out in warning. 

“Go ahead,” Phil assured him. Dan moaned, high pitched and sensual as he came, spilling into his lover. He took a long time to catch his breath, but he refused to succumb to the sudden exhaustion he felt. He pulled out and noticed Phil wince.

“Can I blow you?” Dan asked. Phil nodded. They moved themselves around quickly, with Phil sat up against the headboard amongst several pillows and Dan nestled between his spread legs. Dan nipped at Phil’s thighs delicately before sucking bruises into the fair skin. The smooth skin felt good under Dan’s tongue.

Phil ran a hand through Dan’s curls, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Satisfied with his work after seeing a blooming bouquet of hickeys on both thighs, Dan moved up to take Phil’s tip into his mouth, the silky skin and heavy weight of Phil’s cock in Dan’s mouth immensely satisfying. Dan pulled away with a loud pop and went to lick at the frenulum. Phil threw his arm over his face when Dan took his entire cock in his mouth. After bobbing his head on Phil’s cock enough to get it sufficiently wet, Dan brought up one hand to help him stroke what he couldn’t get in his mouth. 

Dan had closed his eyes at some point, but he could hear that Phil’s breathing had gone ragged. He was getting closer, and it was time to pull out some more tricks. Dan sucked harder, hollowing out his cheeks. He swirled his tongue around the tip every time he got to the top. It was a bit like trying to pat your head and rub your belly at the same time, but Dan had plenty of practice.

“I’m gonna-“ Phil grunted. Dan rubbed Phil’s thigh then brought it up to his hip to keep him from pushing too far into his throat. When Phil came, he came quietly. Dan swallowed quickly, not hating the salty, bitter taste but not stopping to dwell on it either. Dan released Phil and pecked him on the tummy before crawling up to collapse on top of him, resting his head on Phil’s stomach. He wrapped his arms around Phil’s torso, basking in the post-coital bliss. It seemed like hours later-although it was probably only a couple minutes-when Phil ripped him out of him reverie.

“So…” Phil started, giving Dan a nudge. “That lube’s not gonna clean itself up. Have fun with that.”


End file.
